ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century World Florida
20th Century Fox Park, or Fox Park, is an amusement park as part of Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan and Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, which makes it the first Disney theme park to be entirely themed to the 20th Century Fox film and television library under the Disney's acquirement of 21st Century Fox since 2017. It features themed zones all based on Fox's famous works like Ice Age, Rio, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, etc. It also includes the Rare Ltd. media with the company's license. It opened in 2020. Zones Japanese park version *'Fox Plaza' - a main entrance area *'Fox Animation Zone '- featuring nine sub-zones dedicated to Fox's animation works **'Foxtoons City' - based on the Foxtoons franchise **'The Simpsons: Springfield '- themed to The Simpsons **'World of Futurama' - themed to Futurama **'MacFarlane Universe' - themed to Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms **'Ocean Avenue: Home of Bob's Burgers '- themed to Bob's Burgers, but didn't contain any attractions, but a cafe restaurant, a burger restaurant and two stores **'Blue Sky Land' - based on Blue Sky Studios memorable films like Ice Age, Rio, Horton Hears a Who! and The Story of the Face Paint, and more **'Fantasy Kingdom '- based on Fox's animated films such as FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, The Pagemaster and Don Bluth's 1997 animated film Anastasia **'The Land of the Book of Life '- based on the 2014 film The Book of Life **'Santiago de Chile and Maricura' - based on the 2019 film Fabian Fox Havoc! *'Fox Sci-Fi Zone - '''featuring three sub-zones based on Fox's science fiction and fantasy films **'Nostromo '- based on the ''Alien films **'Pandora '- based on the 2009 movie Avatar **'Planet of the Apes '- inspired by the Planet of the Apes franchise *'Fox Epic Zone '- featuring two sub-zones based on Titanic ''and ''Die Hard **'Titanic '- based on James Canreon's highest-grossing film of the same name which contains only one attraction **'New York City '- themed to Die Hard franchise which only home to a stunt show * Fox TV Zone - contains three sub-zones based on Fox’s live-action television programs **'Gotham '- themed to the live action series of the same name. Has two attractions **'The X-Files Headquarters' - TBA **'Raising Hope Neighborhood' - themed to Raising Hope, but didn't contain any attractions * Fox Musical Zone - contains two sub-zones based on 20th Century Fox famous musical films. **'The Chipmunk Studio '- themed to the Alvin and the Chipmunk film series **'Fox Musical Classics' - themed and dedicated to 20th Century Fox’s golden-age of musicals from 1930s, 1940s, 1950s and 1960s. Walt Disney World version *'Fox Plaza' - a main entrance area *'Fox Animation Zone '- featuring eight sub-zones dedicated to Fox's animation works **'Foxtoons City' - based on the Foxtoons franchise **'World of Futurama' - themed to Futurama **'MacFarlane Universe' - themed to Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms **'Ocean Avenue: Home of Bob's Burgers '- themed to Bob's Burgers, but didn't contain any attractions, but a cafe restaurant, a burger restaurant and two stores **'Blue Sky Land' - based on Blue Sky Studios memorable films like Ice Age, Rio, Horton Hears a Who! and The Story of the Face Paint, and more **'Anastasia's Kingdom '- based on Don Bluth's 1997 animated film Anastasia **'The Land of the Book of Life '- based on the 2014 film The Book of Life *'Fox Sci-Fi and Fantasy Zone - '''featuring three sub-zones based on Fox's science fiction and fantasy films **'Nostromo '- based on the ''Alien films **'Planet of the Apes '- inspired by the Planet of the Apes franchise *'Fox Epic Zone '- featuring two sub-zones based on Titnaic ''and ''Die Hard **'Titanic '- based on James Canreon's highest-grossing film of the same name which contians only one attraction **'New York City '- themed to the Die Hard franchise which only home to a stunt show * Fox TV Zone - contains three sub-zones based on Fox’s live-action television programs ** Gotham '- themed to the live action series of the same name. Has two attractions. **'The X-Files Headquarters - TBA **'Raising Hope Neighborhood' - themed to Raising Hope, but didn't contain any attractions * Fox Musical Zone - contains two sub-zones based on 20th Century Fox famous musical films. **'The Chipmunk Studio '- themed to the Alvin and the Chipmunk film series **'Fox Musical Classics' - themed and dedicated to 20th Century Fox’s golden-age of musicals from 1930s, 1940s, 1950s and 1960s.' *'Rare City' - contains four sub-zones based on the Rare franchises. **'Banjo-Kazooie: Spiral Mountain' **'Viva Pinata World' **'World of Wizards & Warriors' **'Battletoads Edge' Attractions *'20th Century Fox: The Entertainment of Gold '- a half-hour film which is a documentary which explains the history of 20th Century Fox. *'20th Century Fox Silver Screen Spectacular '- a Fanastmic-alike nighttime show showcasing the series of memorable footage from the 20th Century Fox motion pictures on the large screen. And also features fireworks, leasers and special effects Based on Foxtoons * Foxtoons: The Ride - TBD * M.J. Walrus' Pep Rally - TBD * TBA Based on Fox animated sitcoms *'The Simpsons' House '- a walkthrough attraction *'Krusty's Karnival' - an interactive area that contains midway-style games and along with playgrounds and attractions designed for children **'Krusty's Wacky Kiddie Funhouse '- a playground **TBA *'The Simpsons Ride' - a 20th Century Fox Park version of the Universal Parks and Resort ride of the same name *'Futurama Coaster '- a Space Mountain-style ride based on Futurama. *TBA *'MacFarlane Universe Crazy Express '- a simulator ride similar to The Simpsons Ride, but only features the characters from Seth MacFarlane's shows *'Stewie's Bumpers '- a bumper car attraction *'Roger the Alien's Excellent Adventure' - a simulator ride starring Roger the Alien from American Dad Based on Blue Sky Studios films *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall' - a log flume ride which is a 20th Century Fox Park version of the Universal Parks and Resort ride of the same name *'Manny's Mammoth Run '- a family coaster *'Scrat's Acorn Spin '- a spinning teacup ride *'Sid's Kids' Camp '- TBA *'Rio: The Musical '- a live musical stage play version of the first Rio ''film *'Horton Hears a Who!' - a dark ride based on the 2008 film based on Dr. Seuss' well-known book of the same name *'Horton's Jungle of Nool '- a water play area for kids *'Wild Forces: Crime-Fighting Animals' - a simulator ride based on ''Wild Forces. *'Snoopy's Grand Coaster' - a roller coaster ride based on The Peanuts Movie *'Anna's Journey' - a dark ride based on The Story of the Face Paint *'Nightmare's Speed Coaster '- a roller coaster based on The Story of the Face Paint and is, so far, the fastest roller coaster in the park by date. Based on Ferngully * The Journey to Ferngully '- a dark/boat ride which takes guests through the events of the original 1992 film ''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Based on Anastasia *Anastasia '- a stage show version of the 1997 film of the same name, but more close to the film than the 2016 previous Broadway musical *'Anya's Royal Greet '- a meet and greet attraction Based on ''Fabian Fox Havoc! Based on the Rare franchises Dining places *'Fox Studio Shop' *'Fox Movie Lobby' *'Sid's Ice Cream Palace' - Serves Ice cream and milkshakes. Located in Blue Sky Land. Retails TBA Character appearances Attractions that Disney Fastpass available TBA Weight restrictions Trivia * The Simpsons: Springfield area didn't include at the Walt Disney World version of the park due to Universal already has its own Springfield area at Universal Orlando. * Attractions based on Peanuts did not appear the Japanese park due to its rival Universal Studios Japan has its Peanuts-themed attractions * The Rare characters appear in the park with the license from Rare. Parades TBA Poll Did you like this idea: 20th Century Fox Park? Yes! Maybe No! I dunno Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney Parks Category:Articles Under Construction